


Fingers

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fingering, Jerking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, loki is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Thor loves it when Loki lets him dominate.(Shotgunning tag doesn't have to do with smoke.)





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Day five- shotgunning.
> 
> I didn't use the one with smoke. I found another definition for the kink that means fingering and jerking at the same time, so I went for it.

There is something about the rare times when Loki gives up all form of control into Thor's hands that makes Thor's heart race and his hands shake. Loki is almost never willing to get rid of his control. He likes to tie Thor up and ride him, he likes to leave Thor a blubbering mess for hours before letting him cum. He loves to torture Thor in the name of sex. But there are times when he is too lazy to dominate Thor. He wants to be pampered and worshipped, and he wants Thor to do all the work. 

Thor indulges him. Happily. He loves letting loose and giving all he can to Loki, but it is always nice when Loki does the same for him. It makes him feel wanted and trusted, and, even though it is sex, it warms his love for Loki. 

When Loki tells him he wants sex but is too lazy to lead it tonight, Thor pounces. He knows his chances are few and far between. 

He leads Loki into his lap after he makes him strip. He is fully clothed, Loki is completely naked. Loki's back is flushed against Thor's chest, and Loki pants into Thor's shoulder. What he can reach, at least. His neck is exposed, and Thor would put a hand on it if he had an extra. 

Loki is happy to be Thor's in times like this. Thor is happy to have him. Thor grinds into Loki's ass, and Loki can feel his bulge through his clothes. Thor is always huge, always feels like it, even through layers of clothes. 

Without prompt, Thor manhandles Loki so their chests are together. It's rough and rubs Loki's skin the wrong way, but being against Thor's chest like this feels so much better. 

Thor starts to stroke Loki. His hand is smooth on Loki's cock, he twists it around the head. Loki jerks into the touch and gasps. He presses his cock to Thor's chest until Thor has a better reach to Loki's ass. He takes his other hand and grabs a handful of Loki's asscheek, spreads it out so he can get one finger around his hole. 

"You feel so good, brother," Thor mumbles hotly. He mouths at Loki's neck before he captures Loki's lips into a wet and almost violent kiss. Their teeth hit eachother and Thor accidentally pinches Loki's lower lip, it bleeds only a tiny bit before stopping. 

His speed on Loki's cock picks up for a short second before it slows to almost a stop. 

"Lube," he says, and Loki needs no more to get the hint. His fingers buzz and his magic slicks his ass up without stretching him. Loki feels Thor grin against his cheek, and a finger circles around his hole. It takes a few laps, teases Loki ever so slightly. Loki wants it so badly, desperately needs it. He is almost willing to do anything for it. Or stab for it, that is also a viable option. 

Instead he snakes his arms around Thor and bunches his clothes into a death grip under his fingers. It's a silent plea to Thor to get on with it.

Thor hears him loud and clear and softly, with the type of delicateness that only Thor could ever achieve, his finger enters Loki. It's slow and makes Loki whine with want, but it feels so good and Loki can't believe Thor's fingers are all his. No other whore can feel them like he does, not while he's around. He would kill anyone who tried to get as close to Thor as he is. Thor knows it, he can feel Loki's possessiveness in the way he grabs his clothes, in the magic that rolls off of him in waves. Thor can feel it burning hot inside Loki, and he enjoys the feeling. Loki is always so careful to conceal his need for Thor, until moments where he is being dominated. 

Thor fits the finger in half way. He circles around, lets it catch the rim as he crooks it up. It feels so good as it pops out of Loki, and he pushes it back in, a little deeper this time. Loki's hands move to Thor's shoulders and he grips them just as strongly. Thor's clothes are thin, he does not wear his normal cape and the clasps that come with it. Loki is easily able to feel Thor's muscles strain with his movements. He knows he is the cause of it, and he would smile if Thor wasn't working his finger all the way in. 

His finger is in all the way to the knuckle, and he circles it around. His other hand is back on Loki's cock, but it moves no further. He keeps it at the base, where he can squeeze and make it twitch. Loki curses, and Thor squeezes him harder in retaliation. 

Thor's finger makes it completely out of Loki, and the air is cold against it. He puts it back in Loki with no hesitation, wiggles it around to stretch him thoroughly. He circles it around the rim so he can spread it out large enough for another finger. 

"Do it," Loki hisses as his hips buck up without his consent. They are trying to get the friction of Thor's hand. 

Thor kisses the side of Loki's lips, kisses his face more than his lips, and leaves a trial of saliva there. He puts in a second finger and scissors his way to the knuckle, makes sure Loki can handle it before he does anything more. Loki grinds his ass down. Thor pulls the fingers out and shoves them back in then circles them around. Loki's grip on his shoulder strengthens. 

"Fuck me, Thor. Put another one, make me only able to feel your fingers. I don't want to remember anything except how they feel inside my tight heat. I've never wanted anything more, Thor," Loki starts to babble. Thor grunts and the hand on Loki's cock shifts an inch before it stops and squeezes again. 

Loki does not stop talking, even as Thor works in a third finger. Loki is so stretched and so hot and Thor breathes heavily at Loki's shoulder. He lets his fingers fall out and then he shoves them back in as hard and deep as he can manage. 

His hand on Loki's cock finally strokes him again. Loki is still talking, but almost everything he says in nonsense, and Thor shuts him up when he takes his mouth and slithers his tongue inside. Loki moans at the stimulation, makes Thor's mouth vibrate with it. He feels so good, Thor makes him feel so good. His fingers don't stop fucking him, and his hand doesn't stop stroking him, and he's digging his fingers into Thor's shoulders so hard he's certain he's leaving bruises through the fabric. Good. 

"Love making you feel good, Loki--love it so much," Thor gasps out in between kisses. His lips are swollen already, spit-slick, and so kissable that Loki can't stand them being  away for the couple seconds they are. "You're going to make me soil my pants just by doing this to you. A maid is going to have to wash my pleasure. Do you want that, brother?" Thor is smug in the kiss. 

Loki groans and his hips buck as his response. He doesn't say it, but he wants it so badly. He wants everyone in the kingdom to know how he makes Thor feel. He wants everyone else to know that they can never pleasure him like Loki does. 

Thor finds his prostrate, and he hits it hard. Loki gasps out Thor's name, and Thor understands what he's done. He finds Loki's bundle of nerves again, and he starts jerking Loki off in a faster pace. He manages to deepen the kiss until it feels like he is trying to bruise Loki's lips. He wants Loki to finish, and Loki is never one to deny Thor if it got him what he wanted too. 

He rolls his ass down on Thor's fingers to up the stimulation just that tiny bit more, and Thor scissors into his prostate. His pace on Loki's cock is staggering, he is now jerking it much faster than he is hitting Loki's prostate. 

It's all too much and just enough at the same time and Loki's back arches with his orgasm that seems to last forever. Thor does not stop throughout, he tortures Loki with overstimulation. He pumps Loki's cum on his cock and he fucks into his hole a few mores times, before his hips hitch and his actions stop. There's a silent gasp on his lips as he throws his head back. He is twitching nonstop, then he collapses bonelessly on the bed. 

"Did you finish in your pants?" Loki asks. When Thor nods, Loki smirks. 

"Good," Loki says.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys will be happy to hear i got a 78 on my Algebra exam. Passed the class with a 90, im pretty happy with that


End file.
